


Not Your April Fool

by Hollyspacey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, Lab Sex, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is nervous about being around Darcy on April Fools' but Darcy is interested in much more than playing pranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your April Fool

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my contribution to day one of the Darcy Lewis April Challenge. (http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/aprilchallenge) There is not nearly enough Darcy/Tony and I was in a smutty mood. I regret nothing. Unbeta'd and written in a hurry, so please excuse any mistakes. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Also, I'm on tumblr as hollyspacey. Feel free to stop by and say hello or geek out about whatever. :)

Tony was deeply entrenched in work when he heard a cheerful, "Good morning, Tony!" from across the lab. He froze, eyes wide, as he peeked above the repulsor he was working on. Oh no. He lay down his tools and stood up, looking at the quite unwelcome newcomer, "Darcy, didn't you get my message this morning?" She slid into her desk chair and started organizing some of Tony's paperwork, "What message?"

"The message I asked JARVIS to send to you. The message that said you were absolutely, under no circumstances to come into work today. In fact, I believe I specified that you were not to come anywhere near me or the labs today." Darcy just giggled, "Oh, that. I didn't think you were serious."

"Yes, I was serious as a heart attack. I don't want you here today." She looked up from her computer, "Why not?"

"Uhh, it's April 1st. I don't want to be anywhere near you today. I would've kicked you out of the Tower for the full day if I could have. I've seen the pranks you come up with on a regular basis But today? Today, I fear you." Darcy just arched an eyebrow, "Tony, I don't do April Fools Day. Fear me the other days of the year, today's the one day you're safe from my trickery."

Tony narrowed his eyes, "Wait, so you're trying to tell me that you, Darcy Lewis, don't participate in the very holiday that screams Darcy Lewis?"

"Nope, it's not my style." She shrugged.

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to. Just let me finish this work and I'll go back to my apartment and watch some Netflix and you can breathe easy once more." Tony hesitantly sat back down and picked up his tools again.

Normally, he loved having Darcy in the lab. She was hilarious and smart and easygoing and always kept him on his toes. Not to mention she was gorgeous. He'd had dreams about those curves, about getting a handful of those breasts or that ass. Imagined all the things he'd like her to do with those full lips of hers. And the best part was, he could flirt as much as he wanted. She didn't mind at all. Actually, she gave it back just as good. Tony had left the lab in need of a cold shower more than once after a round of banter with Darcy.

Not today though. He feared for his life today. He tried to concentrate on his work, but every move Darcy made, whether shuffling paperwork, texting on her phone, or sipping her coffee made Tony jump and stare her down. Darcy just smirked and continued her work. "Dude, you're making me nervous. Chill."

"I feel like you are trying to lull me into a false sense of security and when I let my guard down, you'll blow up my building or something."

Darcy just laughed, "Nothing that big. I live here, too. And do you know how horrible apartment shopping is? Besides, I don't do April Fools. I told you."

"Uh huh." They worked together in uneasy silence for a few hours. Well, uneasy for Tony. Darcy was completely unaffected, save a bit of amusement at Tony's expense. When she finished entering all of her data into the computer, Darcy stood and stretched, wandering around the lab. By this time, Tony had calmed down a bit and had gone from full alert to only a mild wariness. He watched her amble over to a table beside his workstation and hop up on it, swinging her legs and watching him.

He stopped, 'What? Is this it? What are you gonna do to me?" She just chuckled, "Nothing, Tony. My god, you are so paranoid. For the millionth time, I don't celebrate April Fools. At all. The only holiday I recognize today is International Fun at Work Day."

Tony narrowed his eyes, "That's not a thing."

"Sure it is, Google it." He nodded, "JARVIS-"

"Yes, sir. It appears Ms. Lewis is correct. It is a real holiday." Tony gaped at Darcy, "So you'll celebrate that but not April Fools?"

"Yep."

"Why? I would think you'd jump at the chance to celebrate an entire day of pranking people." Her face lit up, "Yeah, you'd think so. But think about it. The best part of pranking someone is that they don't expect it. And today is the one day of the year everyone expects to be pranked. They're so suspicious, so it takes more work to pull it off and it's way less satisfying. April Fools' is for amateurs and I'm playing on expert level. Like I said, fear me the other 364 days of the year, but today I'm probably the safest person to be around."

Tony thought for a moment, "That actually makes sense, in a sort of depraved way."

"Thank you. Plus, why would you not want to participate in Fun at Work Day? The word fun is right there in the name."

Tony frowned, "But all you did was come in and work, that's not anymore fun than any other day." Darcy grinned mischievously, "Well, watching you get all twitchy and nervous was pretty fun, I'll admit."

Tony stood and walked around his workstation until he was in front of Darcy, "You are so sneaky." Darcy just grinned back, "Oh, you have no idea."

"Uh huh. So what other fun things did you have in mind for your workday?" Tony asked in a flirtatious voice. A corner of Darcy's lip quirked up, "Oh, I don't know. Did you have any suggestions?" Tony stared her down, "Oh, I have plenty of suggestions for fun things involving you in this lab."

Darcy kicked out her foot, barely brushing Tony's shin, "Name one."

Tony took a step forward and gazed at Darcy's form from top to bottom, pausing when he took in the way she filled out the top of her dress and the way the bottom had ridden up a bit, showing some thigh. When he looked into her eyes again, he saw a look that could only be described as a challenge. Well, he'd take it. He took another step forward, then another and soon he was inches away from her knees. She swung her legs some more, brushing against Tony's. He lay his hand on Darcy's bare knee and rubbed his thumb in a circle. He was gratified when she took in a sharp intake of breath. This feeling of having the upper hand was short-lived, however, when Darcy made her move. She leaned forward a bit, pushing her boobs up and out even more. Then, she slowly opened her legs, staring at him. Daring him to do something.

Flirtation between the two of them was inevitable, but this was brand new territory. And they both seemed excited about it.

Tony glanced down at her legs and the space she's created between them. He could see a sliver of her red panties and he groaned softly. She grinned when she heard it and slid her legs apart a bit more. Tony took the hint and stepped forward between them. He lay his hands on either side of her thighs and looked down at her. He could feel their breaths mingling as they stared at each other. Tony leaned forward, joining their mouths. Their lips parted and their tongues slid against each other's.

When they ran out of breath, they separated. Tony smirked at her, "Having fun yet?" Darcy looked around casually, "Ehh. Not really." Tony reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his hand run down her neck and chest, softly brushing the tops of her breasts, Her eyes darkened and he chuckled, "Liar."

Apparently she did not appreciate being called out like that. Darcy brushed the side of Tony's thighs with her swinging legs, before wrapping them around him and pulling him forward. She then scooted forward until she was at the table's edge and their bodies were pressed together. She could feel his hardness pressed against her soft heat. Tony's breath hitched as she gently rubbed against him. "Look at you. So fucking sexy. Teasing me like this." She shook her head, "I don't think it's considered teasing if I'm fully prepared to fuck you. Maybe I'm just waiting on you to make your move." Tony growled at her, "You want me to make a move?" Darcy bit her lip and nodded.

Tony grabbed her ass and pulled her even closer against him, grinding his erection against her. She gasped, "Yeah, that's a move alright." Tony responded by sliding his hand into the top of her dress and kneading her breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers. Darcy pulled back, undoing her bra and pulling down her top so Tony had free reign. He leaned down, taking a nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the tip. Darcy ran a hand through his hair, pulling gently. "Oh fuck, Tony." He laughed softly, "Yeah, that is the plan." She nodded, "Good. Took you long enough." She reached down between them and palmed him through his jeans, before pushing him back a little so she could unbutton him and slip a hand inside, running her fingers along his length.

Tony muttered her name under his breath, and looked into her eyes, "Ok, just to clarify, this isn't some kind of prank is it? I'm not gonna take my pants off only to have you yell 'April Fools' or something, right? Because that would really suck. A lot. Because I'd really like to fuck you right now, but I need to know this is for real." Darcy's face turned serious, "Believe me when I say that pulling a prank is the furthest thing from my mind right now," With this, she grabbed his hand and pulled it between her legs, sliding it into her panties so she could feel how wet she was, gasping as Tony rubbed against her clit. Breathlessly, she continued, "I'm pretty much 100% on board with the whole fucking thing. The timing is bad, I'll give you that, but this is totally real. Now, maybe you should get on with it." The challenge was back in her eye.

Tony grinned at her. He jogged over to his desk, grabbing a condom and rushing back over to Darcy. She unzipped his jeans, pulling him out and stroked him a few times before rolling the condom down. She pulled him forward again, hiking up her skirt and pulling her panties to the side. He nudged against her entrance, "Next time I'm gonna go slow and undress you and explore every part of your body. I'm gonna taste you and make you come until you can't move, but right now I need to be inside of you."

"Yeah, ok. Sounds good. Next time, definitely. Proceed." He pushed into her, groaning at how good she felt around him. He pulled her tight against him as he thrust inside of her. Her hands traveled over his chest, pulled at his hair, while he ran his thumb over her nipple, then down between them to rub against her clit. She moaned, grabbing her nipple as Tony fucked her. They fell into an easy rhythm, their bodies moving in tandem. Their movements grew frantic as she let out a strangled, "Tony." He felt her convulse around him, her orgasm setting off his own.

Sated, they leaned against each other as their breathing slowed. "Well, I'd say International Fun at Work Day was a success. That was pretty fucking fun." Tony let out a rough laugh, "Fun doesn't even begin to describe it." He kissed her gently, pushing back the hair that had fallen in her face. He looked into her eyes, "Don't forget about what I said about next time." Darcy looked at him very seriously. "Oh no, I'm so holding you to that." Tony smirked and stepped away so they could both rearrange themselves. Darcy hopped off the table and walked to her desk, gathering her stuff. "Well, I'm gonna let you get back to work. Let me know when you're up for round two." She grinned back at him as she walked out of the lab.

Tony just shook his head, grinning like an idiot. He went back to his station, throwing himself into his project fully. A bit later, he was interrupted by JARVIS calling him, "Sir, I'm afraid there is a matter that requires your attention in your apartment." He sat up, "What's going on, J?" The AI hesitated, "I think it better if you see for yourself." Tony strode to the elevator and rode up to the penthouse, nervous as to what he would find there.

When the doors opened, his jaw dropped. It was a sea of purple and black. Pasted over every surface was the image of Tony's least favorite archer. Pictures of Clint in different poses, images of Hawkeye in action. Everywhere Tony looked that face stared back at him. So many Clints.

He shuddered. "JARVIS, where is Clint right now?" "In the common room, sir." Tony stormed into the elevator and when it arrived at the correct floor, he hurried out until he found who he was searching for. Clint sat on the couch beside Darcy, grinning when he saw Tony's face, "Tony, what's up?"

"Clint Barton, what have you done to my apartment?"

Clint threw up his hand, "What? It's just a little redecorating, I think it looks good!"

Finger pointed at the archer, Tony spoke slowly, "You have twenty minutes to go up there and take down those pictures. I don't wanna see your face at all for the rest of the day, I'm gonna have nightmares as it is."

"Aww. it's not so bad. Some people would pay good money to be surrounded by pictures of me like that."

"No one wants that. No one sane, that is" Darcy giggled, "He's got a point, Clint." Clint just shrugged and stood up, "Come help, Darce, since you were a part of this." Tony stopped, "Wait, what?" Darcy looked like she'd been caught doing something sneaky, and grinned sheepishly up at Tony, "I _may_ have been sent to the lab as a distraction. He never specified exactly how I should distract you."

Clint got a nervous look in his eyes, "What did you do, Darce?" She waved a hand at him, "Oh, don't worry about it. Let's just say I killed two birds with one stone." The light clicked on in Clint's head and he groaned, "Aww, no. You two did it, didn't you?"

Darcy giggled and Tony stood staring at her, open-mouthed, "You little minx. You planned the whole thing." She lifted a shoulder, "Well, I figured what better time to finally get you to make your move than my new favorite holiday. The fact that Clint owes me a favor now is just icing on the cake." Tony stared at her, "I'm impressed."

She bit her lip to hide her grin and his eyes slid down to her mouth, "On second thought, Clint, don't worry about the pictures. Darcy, come with me. International Fun at Work Day isn't over yet and I have something very important we need to work on right now." Darcy broke into a grin, hopping up and running after Tony, "Bye Clint!" Clint sat looking around in confusion, "Umm, what just happened?"


End file.
